


Marital Assets

by dorkylokifan



Series: Loving the Enemy [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Heat Cycles, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Mpreg, Politics, Sex, Smut, Sweet love making, Thorki - Freeform, War Trophy, mentions of past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to To Enslave Your Heart but can be read as a stand alone. Thor is helping the Avengers defend earth when Loki comes to pay his husband a visit. Smut ensues. Note: there are serious political and social themes interwoven in this story. Breeding for the sake of creating an heir. Political angst with regard to Loki, and Thor angst for past treatment of Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Duty and Redemption

               Thor puts his feet up as he lounges back on the couch. With a beer in hand and his fellow Avengers gathered round sharing stories of great battles. The Chitauri were defeated about six months ago, but Thor has remained on Midgard to ensure no lingering threats emerged from distance places. The Mad Titan was defeated easily and slain in battle. Since then Thor has been using the magic of Mjolnir to help the city rebuild its great many skyscrapers. Everything is about back to normal.

                Natasha looks at Thor as she curls up next to Hawkeye. She and Hawkeye have known each other for years but only now have they had the opportunity to explore a relationship together. Tony chats on the phone with Pepper as Steve and Bruce talk about the different serums that changed them into what they are. Steve mentions Peggy’s name a lot. Natasha looks at Thor again and wonders if there is a special lady in Thor’s life. Surely there must be. He is a prince after all. Or perhaps dating is different and more stringent where Thor comes from. In all the time he’s been here he has never mentioned his love life, and she can’t help but wonder if he is hiding something. In any case, it would be nice to help the guy make a love connection. He’s such a nice guy. Steve too but not yet. He still hasn’t let go of Peggy, he’s not ready.

                Natasha is suddenly ripped from her musings by a very bright light that fills the whole balcony. It gets everyone’s attention. It puts most of the team on edge but Thor recognizes it and smiles. Suddenly there is a blue man standing there.

                “Loki.” Thor says softly. He opens the sliding glass door and walks outside to greet him as the rest of the team follows suit. Everyone gawks when Thor pulls the man in for an intimate embrace and then kisses him on the lips. Thor’s fingers immediately entangle in the blue man’s long flowing raven hair.

                “My friends, May I introduce Prince Loki of Jotunnheim, Prince Consort of Asgard, my husband.” Thor says.

                “You’re married?!” Clint exclaims.

                “Yes. Loki these are my mortal companions. They are the ones I aided during the Chitauri invasion. This is Anthony Stark, Dr. Bruce Banner, Captain Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, and Natasha Romanova. We call ourselves the Avengers, Earth’s mightiest heroes and defenders. Everyone, this is Loki.” Thor announces. Loki steps forward.

                “It is a pleasure to meet all of you.” Loki says formally. Everyone echoes back a greeting. Tony and Clint may not be telepaths but in this moment it is like they are of one mind. _Holy shit! Thor is gay! I know right? I’m guessing the blue man group guy is the bottom? Yeah I thought so too!_ The glance they both share says so much.

                “Loki, what brings you to Midgard?” Thor asks expectantly.

                “Thor, I’ve come here on what is more or less official business. Your father has fallen into the Odinsleep. It was unexpected and it scarred many of the nobles at court. He is fine, however, his sudden collapsed has spurred discussions of succession and heirs. While I have no doubt your father will awaken, this time feels different. Thor, in all likelihood you are going to be crowned king soon. The people are nervous that I have yet to provide you with a child.” Loki says.

                “But your heat is not due for another 20 years. The council knows this. Complaining will not hasten your natural cycle.” Thor says.

                “Actually Thor the topic has been raised of inducing my mating cycle so that I may be bred.” Loki says. Thor frowns deeply and thinks back to when he and Loki first met. The circumstances were very different then, but it is plain to Thor that the council still thinks of Loki as little more than a sex slave and not their future queen.

                “Absolutely not! I forbid it! I would never make you suffer so.” Thor yells.

                “I knew you would react that way, which is why I have already drunk the potion.” Loki says. Thor looks heartbroken at hearing the statement. He would never have agreed to this. He almost looks like he’s going to cry. The others look on, confused and concerned by the exchange. Loki is a man but he can get pregnant? Heats? Potions?

                “Ah Thor buddy, you mind explaining what is wrong? Maybe we can help somehow?” Tony asks.

                “No my friend. Our conundrum is a personal one. Your concern is appreciated but you cannot assist us.” Thor says.

                “Well at least let us offer your spouse some basic hospitality. Come on in. Drinks are on me.” Tony says. It looks like the couple could use a drink or two. Everyone returns inside. The group has many questions in mind and they are curious about the new arrival.

                “Loki when did you drink the potion?” Thor asks.

                “Not 10 minutes ago. It will take several hours before I begin to feel the effects. I know they won’t be pleasant, but providing you an heir is my duty, and you know how eager your father’s council is to find any excuse to bring in a substitute Aesir maiden to bear the future king.” Loki says.

                “I’d never betray you like that. I’d never allow it. I’ll never keep a concubine again.” Thor says. The statement gets the other’s attention. Concubine? Just how old school is Asgard? Thor kisses Loki’s forehead and pulls him in close, wrapping his great arms about Loki as if an evil force were about to snatch him away.

                “So….how did you two meet?” Clint asks innocently, thinking that the story of how they met might be lighter more nostalgic fare. He miscalculates greatly, for Thor’s features darken all the more. Theirs is clearly not a happy tale. Loki speaks for them.

                “I was Thor’s thrall.” Loki says.

                “Thrall? What do you mean?” Steve asks.

                “Loki was my sex slave. When his people were defeated in the last war with Asgard Loki was taken as a war trophy and given to me as a gift. Though we are now married, Loki is still considered by most of my people to be my property.” Thor says with a dark and sad voice.

                “Whoa! Hey Thor do your people still practice slavery?” Steve asks.

                “Yes. It is common practice for my people to enslave our vanquished foes.” Thor says in a disapproving tone.

                “It won’t be that way for much longer. You’ll be king soon. You’ll be able to make the changes you always wanted.” Loki says.

                “A change that will come too late for some.” Thor says softly to Loki.

                “Oh my darling, you are not the man you were 10 years ago when we first met and if my temporary mistreatment is the price to bring an end to the suffering of so many others then so be it. You are not that cruel child that raped me nightly all those years ago. You have become a man of conscience. You never used to see the value in the life of anyone that was not Aesir. If not for me, would you have even seen the value in helping these people whom you now call friends?”

                “That I should endeavor to spend the rest of my life to become worthy of you, that would be a noble quest.” Thor says as the tears falls.

                “Do not let your heart be troubled so. I have come here to find comfort in your arms. In a few hours my body will rebel against itself. The aches and pains will set in as my body boils inside my skin. I will be in pain and all I’ll want for is your touch and company. As unpleasant as that will be, once it is over my body will be ready to conceive and you, my love, must then fulfill your duty to me.” Loki says with joyful smile. They kiss then, sweetly and passionately as the Avengers look on. What they have heard in the last few minutes astounds them. Their story is one of rape and redemption, forgiveness and love. No wonder Thor never talked about Loki. He is the source of both Thor’s greatest joy and sorrow.

                “So, I’m going to be the one to address the elephant in the room. Loki are you a man or a woman?” Tony asks bluntly. Clint chokes on his beer and feels the fuzzy liquid drip out of his nose. Thor chuckles at the question.

                “He is Jotunn.” Thor says, as if it explains everything.

                “What does that mean?” Bruce asks.

                “My species is both male and female in one. My people are of a single gender.” Loki explains. It doesn’t really answer the question as to what exactly is in between his legs. Does he have both a cock and vagina or some other weird sex organ configuration? Now Tony is really curious.

                “And interbreeding between your species is possible?” Bruce asks.

                “Yes. For all our bigotry, my people are actually closely related to the Jotunn race.” Thor explains. It goes quiet then, and no one knows what else to say, making the whole room feel awkward.

                “So, how long do you plan on staying?” Tony asks.

                “If it is no undue burden, I would be honored if you would allow me to stay for roughly 10 days. Once the pre-heat, and heat cycle are complete Thor and I will both need to return home. Thor’s time here on Midgard is over. He has duties in Asgard that have been neglected in his absence. It is now time for him to resume them.” Loki says.

                “Of course, you are most welcome in my home.” Tony says with dramatic flair.

                “I thank you.” Loki says.


	2. The Party is Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is definetely going to a have a game of thrones feel to it.

Thor is a rapist. Loki was (maybe still is) his sex slave man-wife, and Loki seems to be okay with this. Natasha doesn’t buy that bullshit for a second. She assesses the lithe blue man the way she would any mark. He appears affectionate and loving towards Thor, but after suffering at his hands, Natasha has her doubts. This man has an end game and Natasha is interested to know what his motivations are. He has the kind of face that can conceal or convey much. Natasha suspects he only displays the emotion he wants others to see, and that makes him dangerous. Who is this man Thor is married to? And more importantly does Thor deserve whatever ending Loki has designed for him?

Everyone is equally horrified by the revelations of Thor’s society and of the actions of Thor himself. Steve looks at Loki and sees a POW that has managed to find some level of freedom and power in a place where he shouldn’t have any. Tony looks at Loki and sees a fellow torture survivor, and he also questions Loki’s forgiving nature. Tony and Loki lock eyes for a moment and what Tony sees disturbs him. Loki is dangerous. Thor, the big hearted sweet natured golden god they have all come to know doesn’t seem to see it or acknowledge it in the slightest. Guilt would do that. Guilt can blind the eye to a clear and present danger. Tony doesn’t know the extent of Thor’s atrocities against this man and while he may be deserving of retribution, he is also clearly repentant. Tony feels a little war brewing inside himself over whether he should voice his concerns to Thor.

Loki is impressed. These people are far more perceptive than the fools in Asgard. Only a handful of the men on Odin’s council fear Loki properly. They understand that all it would take for Loki to seize control of the throne is for him to bear Thor a son. Once Thor is crowned King and Loki bears him an heir, if anything happens to Thor, the line of succession would fall to Loki to serve as Queen Regent until Thor’s son came of age. There was a time, for several years, when Loki planned to do just that. But as the years have gone by Loki has opened his eyes to certain political realities. He needs Thor on the throne. In order to free his fellow countrymen serving as enslaved laborers in this land it must be Thor that makes the edict to end the practice. One quick glance around the room tells Loki that these people will not underestimate him, not like the Asgardians do.

There are also personal reasons why Loki wants to keep Thor around, which Loki refuses to give name to inside his head. He tells himself it would hurt Frigga if he assassinated her son. He considers her a close friend. Like him she is a spoil of war, taken as a virgin bride from Vanaheim and married off to Odin to unite the two realms through a political marriage, Frigga should be sitting on her own throne in her own land. She has taught him magic in the decade he has spent living as Thor’s husband and he has excelled at it. She is a bright warm light in his world, but for all her influence she cannot sway the hearts of bigoted men. Frigga is beloved by the people of Asgard, in part, because they have forgotten she is Vanir. Loki does not have that advantage. His blue skin is a constant reminder to others he is not Asgardian.

Everyone takes a seat in the living room. They all have so many questions.

“So Thor, I guess you’ll be going home soon?” Clint asks.

“Yes my friend, I am sad to say that my time here has come to an end. When my father awakens the preparations to transition Asgard to my rule will begin. I have many duties that I will need to take over from my father, and I will need to be trained up on how to do them. Legislation was never my strong suit and I have much to learn.”

“I have been studying that. I can help you.” Loki says to Thor. Thor smiles at him.

“Is there anything you cannot do?” Thor asks him.

“Suffer through this heat alone. I’ll need your help to get through the next three days.” Loki says.

“Why do we not return to Asgard now then? The healers can see to your comforts much better than I can here.” Thor asks.

“I don’t trust them.” Loki says quietly. The statement conveys much meaning that is not lost on Thor. Loki fears assassination at the hands of one the healers. Thor would like to think that Loki is being paranoid, but he can’t. Thor knows better. Whether Loki intended it or not, his cunningness has rubbed off on Thor. Thor understands the dangers of political intrigue far better now that Loki is by his side. He sees threats to his beloved everywhere. Loki will not be safe until he bears Thor a son, and even then Thor would like to have Loki bear him three or four sons to ensure Loki’s position as his Queen.

“So tell us more about yourself. We know so little. I am curious about your species and would like to know more, if that’s okay?” Bruce asks.

“Your scientific curiosity is commendable.” Loki says. He explains to Thor’s friends what Frost Giants are and what they are able to do. Loki mentions the withering touch and it sparks a question in everyone’s mind.

“So wait, if you have the ability to freeze someone to death with just a touch, how was Thor able to touch you without your permission?” Natasha asks. Guilt floods Thor’s face.

“Enchanted arm bracers were put on me to constrain that ability and make sure I could not conceive. Without my natural abilities to form ice and freeze people and objects I was defenseless. Thor could do whatever he wanted to me.” Loki says. He knows the guilt trip it will give Thor will be tremendous and Loki revels in it.

“I was a cruel man and I don’t deserve you.” Thor says.

“I’m not interested in your apologies Thor. I’m interested in what you will do to make it right. You could have just let the army fuck me to death like that poor elf girl whose body was burned last week. That could have been me Thor.” Loki says.

“Wait a minute! That shit is still happening now? What the fuck Thor? What is wrong with your people?”

“I instructed the generals to put a stop to that.” Thor says with anger.

“The generals aren’t going to stop that practice Thor. It keeps the men happy and you are not yet king and your father currently condones the practice.” Loki says. Thunder claps outside as a storm gathers. Thor is furious. Good. Loki wants him to be furious. He needs to keep Thor angry so that he doesn’t forget what he did to him.

“It is unwise for them to disregard the wishes of their future king.” Thor says through clenched teeth.

“Oh? And what will you do to your most loyal generals once you are king. Think Thor! You cannot punish them for doing what has always been permissible. It is a recipe for a military coup. The army would turn against you and replace you with someone that will let them go on raping and pillaging.” Loki says. Thor looks at Loki then as if seeing him for the first time.

“What do you suggest?” Thor says.

“Poison. Or a series of coincidental accidents. Kill them off quietly and replace them with men more sympathetic to your views and eager to ingratiate themselves to their new king.” Loki says.

“Loki, that is not honorable!”

“Neither is being raped to death in defeat. I’ve held my tongue for years Thor, but no longer. The time of the throne is approaching and you need to open your eyes to the dangers around you. Your days of carefree living are over.”


	3. Discussion

Loki and Thor spend the next couple of hours explaining Asgard’s political structure. The Avengers just assumed from what they knew of Thor that Asgard was an enlightened place with advanced technology full of people still dressing like it’s the renaissance. They couldn’t be more wrong. Asgard is more like the Dark Ages but with aliens that can travel through space. They are conquerors and the only reason they have not seen fit to try and conquer Earth is because earth is considered too primitive and not worth the trouble. Thor is next in line for the throne and there are a great many changes that he wishes to make. While Asgard does not have a slave trade per se, where people are bought and sold, what they do have is a war machine that constantly brings in new bodies from vanquished realms as spoils. Thor wishes to abolish the practice. He believes that once their enemies are defeated in battle they should be left in peace to pick up the pieces, not have their defeat rubbed in their face by kidnapping their people. Slaves brought to Asgard are usually worked to death or worse.

Loki sees how horrified Thor’s friends are and it fills him with joy. Nevertheless, the heavy topic is not well timed. Loki can already feel the effects of the potion weighing on him. Inducing a heat is not natural and Loki will suffer for what he has decided to do, but his enemies at court have been plotting in Thor’s absence and Loki means to head them off. The next three days will feel like sheer hell, but once they are over his heat will start and then he will have up to seven days of sexual bliss. Loki expects he probably won’t remember much when he finally comes out of it.

He will be completely vulnerable during the process and even with Thor at his side, back in Asgard Loki has good reason to fear being left alone even if only for a few minutes while in that state. He is safer here on Midgard. Making a stealthy entrance on the Bifrost is impossible. His would be assassins cannot reach him here. Such careful planning had not always been necessary. For the first few years of their marriage many at court underestimated Loki. Frigga was one of the few that hadn’t and she took the time to equip her new son-in-law with tools of political survival and the ability to wield seidr. Now as the Allfather comes closer and closer to death, there are those that have been paying attention to Loki and his ever increasing political connections and power.

One particularly ardent enemy of Loki’s was found dead in an alleyway. A thief was blamed and put to death, but there are several nobles that believe Loki was somehow involved but no proof could ever be found. Leveling such an accusation openly at the future Queen of Asgard is not without peril. Loki is under Thor’s protection and the warriors of Asgard fear him. The only man they fear more than Thor, is his father the King.

But Loki does not want to think on these things now. To be frank, drudging up all this is going to be a mood killer. He hates it when Thor is all apologetic when they have sex, which Thor is certain to be after this long conversation. Normally Loki would just make Thor pay penance by whipping him or fucking him in the ass or some other sexually humiliating act. But when the hormones of the heat kick in Loki will be begging to be dominated, not be dominating. He’ll need Thor to be the beast he was when they first met. He’ll crave it.

“Thor darling, my head hurts and my body is beginning to ache. I think it is time we retire.” Loki says.

“Yes of course.” Thor jumps to his feet and holds out a hand for Loki. Thor wraps an arm around Loki’s waist as he guides him to his quarters. Thor has a nice large bedroom here at Avenger’s Tower. Loki begins to undress and Thor can’t help but stare. He always stares at Loki. He can’t help himself. Thor pulls out a pair of red sweat pants that are far too large for Loki to wear. Loki takes them from Thor with a smirk and transforms them into emerald green satin pajama pants. Much better. Though it is only early evening the pair tuck into bed together and cuddle up. In the dark they talk to one another.

“I love you Loki. I have missed you these past many months.” Thor says.

“I love you too, in spite of everything. You are a good man Thor.”

“How can you? How can you love me or think me a good man when I have wronged you so greatly?”

“Your repentance is enough. You are not your father Thor, in spite of his best efforts to make you just like him. You have your mother’s kind heart. For all your concern of being a great king when the time comes, I would ask you to focus on merely being a good king. You can end the misery and suffering of so many people with just a few words. Things will be better for us once you are on the throne. You’ll finally be able to clear out all the evil doers.”

“I need you Loki. I know that now. Do you remember the first fight we ever had?” Thor asks.

“Yes. I think it was the first time I ever let my mask down and you saw and heard what I was really thinking. You didn’t like it.” Loki says.

“I was a new man reborn that day. My eyes were ripped open and I was too far deeply in love with you to be rid of you. I had no choice but to confront all the wrong I had done.” Thor says.

“Kiss me.” Loki says. Thor leans in gives his husband what he wants. It is passionate and sweet. They have not been able to do this for so long. Thor runs his hand along Loki’s arm and Loki moans…in pain. The body aches are starting.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. In a few days we will conceive a child and it will be wonderful. Take good care of me Thor. You’ll be my nursemaid for the next several days.” Loki says.


	4. Heated Discussion

The following morning Thor awakens to find Loki burning up and drenched in sweat. Considering he is a frost giant, this is scary. He picks up his husband and puts him in the tub and turns on the tap. While the water is running he goes to the kitchen and retrieves all the ice in the freezer. He dumps it into the tub with Loki.

“Good Jarvis please summon Bruce and Anthony to assist me.” Thor says feeling out of his depth. Loki told him he would get hot and would need Thor to feed him and keep him hydrated, but Thor is scared and not sure what to do. Bruce and Tony come to find a fully clothed Loki in an ice bath.

“Whoa, what are you doing?” Tony asks.

“He was overheating. I need to get water in him.” Thor says.

“He needs an IV. I’ll go get one.” Bruce says. Bruce runs off as Thor and Tony stare down at Loki who appears to still be asleep. Thor kneels down.

“Loki. Loki darling….” Thor whispers.

“NO PLEASE! I’ll work harder! Please! Please don’t hurt me!” Loki yells.

“What…” Tony says.

“It’s a memory. He’s delirious. Something that happened a long time ago.” Thor says.

“I’m not lazy. I’m not lazy.” Loki says. Bruce returns and they get the needle in him and hook up the bag. After about an hour of cooling off and hydration Loki is ready to come out of the bath and return to bed. Thor will have to do this regularly but for now Loki is out of danger. He lets his husband rest and walks out to the kitchen to fix himself a sandwich.

“Thor buddy we gotta talk.” Tony says.

“You have questions.” Thor states.

“I don’t even know where to begin really. None of us do.” Tony says. The others are gathering. They all have the same concerns in one form or another.

“What is it you wish to know?” Thor asks.

“What exactly did you do to Loki? You said he was your sex slave. Just how many times did you rape him?” Steve asks.

“Loki was my ward for about six months before I decided to marry him. At first I treated him like I treated all the other concubines…”

“-There were others? Before Loki? What happened to them?” Clint asks. Shame overcomes Thor’s posture and the others dread the answer.

“I grew tired of them and gave them over to the army.” Thor whispers.

“The army, the one that fucked that elf girl to death? Is that what happened to the others?” Natasha asks, her voice tinged with horror.

“Why was Loki different?” Bruce asks.

“He was so eager, though I know now that was an act. I cannot blame him for pretending. Getting into my good graces was a matter of survival. There was an incident. I took him with me to the arena so he could get some fresh air and sunshine. I wanted him to watch me spar with the other warriors. I wanted to impress him. Loki is a prince in his own right. A prince of Jotunnheim. There were other slaves at the arena repairing a wall. Loki thought I’d beat him and think him lazy if he did not join in their labors. Two of the guards pulled him away to a hidden nook. They were about to rape him when I charged in. I killed one of them and banished the other. It was then I realized I valued Loki as more than a mere toy. Somehow, he’d managed to wiggle his way inside my heart. I convince my father to let me wed him. As a prince of Jotunnheim any heirs he begets me could make a claim on the throne of Jotunnheim, merging our realms and permanently ending future bloodshed. I convinced him that I was doing it out of an act of responsibility, not love.”

“So you acknowledge that your marriage to Loki is based on a lie? That he was pretending to be affectionate towards you then….and in all likelihood now?” Natasha asks. Thor takes exception to that.

“Loki has forgiven me, and though our marriage has been more tumultuous than most what we have now is hard won. We have fought, in our brief marriage we have fought. For the first two years of our marriage Loki continued to play his part perfectly. He was always affectionate towards me and then one day….he just couldn’t pretend anymore. We came upon the body of dead slave girl near the barracks and Loki….he looked at me and charged me with her murder. He said I was responsible for all of them.”

“Thor, we know Loki had political reasons for wanting to get pregnant now, but we all believe that it is born out of survival. He is still fighting for his life by living in Asgard with you.” Steve says.

“What is it you are suggesting?” Thor asks as he feels anger grow in his belly.

“Thor we can’t stand back and let you rape Loki again. We are not entirely convinced he has forgiven you and any marital relations the two of you have may not be fully consensual.”

“You dare accuse me of harming him! I would never….never again! Loki has taken the potion to induce his heat. I must mate with him. If I do not breed him during the heat he’ll die!” Thor yells as fear and tears fill his face.

“Alright. Alright. If you must then you must. But we don’t approve of this Thor, and quite frankly we don’t approve of you. The things you’ve done aren’t ancient history and the victim is in the next room and is still suffering from your actions and that of your countrymen.” Steve says.

“We want you to consider letting Loki stay here with us, at least during the pregnancy. If his enemies at court hate him as much as he says, then his life will be in danger all throughout the pregnancy. Thor your countrymen will try to kill your baby while it is still in the womb.” Natasha says.

“I cannot abandon him here. I love him.” Thor says.

“You can’t put him at unnecessary risk either.” Bruce says.

“I’ll speak with Loki on the matter.” Thor says.

XxXxXxXxXx

 

                Loki dreams. In his dreams he is torn between achieving his own selfish revenge and obtaining a nobler goal. The dead call out to him for justice, vengeance, and change. But which is he to grant them? He cannot give them all three. Justice would be to kill Thor and Odin for allowing such brutality to happen. Vengeance would be to bring ruin to all of Asgard, letting its people suffer the same fate his people have suffered. Change, change would mean forgiveness. To end the practice and not perpetuate it by bringing about another war. To make the people of Asgard aspire to something higher, more noble, more honorable. And of the three, which is most feasible? Vengeance is not likely, except on a small scale. Killing Thor would be justified, and Odin of course. But they would only be replaced with men that would continue raping and pillaging. No, change is what is needed and Loki cannot bring about change all by himself. He needs Thor. He needs the golden god, beloved son of Odin and Prince of Asgard to make the edicts himself, and then…..? Well….he’ll see.


	5. Wooing a Stranger

                For three days Loki suffers from terrible fevers and body aches and for three days Thor is there to see to his every need. On the morning of the fourth day Loki feels somewhat kind of normal, though he can tell his body is getting ready to gear up for the main event. He’s hungry. He barely ate the last three days and only because Thor made him. In the middle of all the talk of past rape, sexual slavery, and making babies Natasha mentioned maybe a little romance might be nice.

                “In light of the all the past harms being resurfaced, I would like to show Loki how much he means to me. I do not want him to think he means nothing more to me than a broodmare.” Thor says.

                “Thor, have you ever done anything romantic for Loki?” Tony asks.

                “I used to think that giving him his freedom, marrying him, and making him my future queen was a romantic moment, but in retrospect it is not. The first two years of our marriage were a lie, where I was blissfully content in my ignorance as Loki played the joyful spouse. Our third year of marriage was the hardest. We fought for a solid year. I tried wooing him once but Loki seemed unreceptive to such sentiment.” Thor says.

                “Maybe he’ll be more receptive now. Try again. You guys are going to start tonight aren’t you?” Natasha asks.

                “Yes. What kind of wooing techniques do you suggest?” Thor asks.

XxXxXxXxXx

                Tony and Clint take Thor to a jewelry store to make one hell of a purchase. Thor brings with him a small purse filled with Asgardian gold coins. It is enough for Thor to afford a five million dollar necklace comprised of emeralds and diamonds. While the men are away shopping, back at the tower Natasha is taking the opportunity to speak with Loki alone.

                “Loki?” Natasha asks as she knocks on the door.

                “Yes my lady, you may enter.” Loki says.

                “How are you feeling?” Natasha asks.

                “Much better. I can feel my insides starting to sing. It won’t be long now before I am ready to mate with Thor.” Loki says as he looks out the window. He knows why she is here. She is concerned about his welfare. All the mortals are, but they don’t know him very well.

                “About that, Thor says that now that you are in heat he has to mate you or you’ll die. Is that true?” Natasha asks.

                “Yes, it is true. I must conceive now.” Loki says.

                “Does it have to be with Thor? I mean, I know he is your husband, but if you want we can leave right now and go to an undisclosed location. We can find someone to mate with you. Hell, Tony even volunteered. We wouldn’t let Thor ever touch you again if you don’t want him to.” Natasha says. Loki gives her a crooked smile.

                “You mortals are so idealistic. In many ways Asgard should strive to be more like your world. Your lives are so short and yet you strive for such excellence. I thank you for your concern but it is unwarranted. I am looking forward to mating with Thor.” Loki says.

                “How can you? He raped you, repeatedly.” Natasha asks.

                “Oh please. What happened to me was tame compared to the fate of most in my position. Thor was an ignorant arrogant child at the end of the war. After seeing many of his comrades die on the battlefield he was eager to put me in my place as his vanquished foe. He could have beaten me, defiled me, and then let the army take its turn. He did none of those things and after a time came to see my value, even if I had to manipulate him to see it. The world I come from is a very brutal one. The fact of the matter is, if Thor’s people had lost, Thor’s fate would have been similar to my own. We don’t really keep slaves or war trophies in the manner that the Asgardians do but Thor specifically would have been singled out for torture and humiliation because of who he is. No matter who won the war Thor and I were destined to be thrust together in this way where one is the property of the other. My people lost and here I am.”

                “I’m sorry but I just have a hard time believing none of this bothers you.” Natasha says.

                “I am made of sterner stuff than you assume dear lady. And some of it does bother me. The sexual defilement of the vanquished is….untenable. I cannot stand by idly and allow it to continue. On a more personal note, my husband is a sentimental fool, and he does love me.”   

                “Do you love him?” Natasha asks.

                “Sometimes. When I’m not planning to slit his throat or hating him for his past crimes. There are things about him that I do….love. He is not the arrogant fool I married 10 years ago. Thor is in danger of becoming a good man.” Loki says. “Good men seldom last long in positions of power. The vultures at court are circling. Plotting. People have noticed the change in Thor’s heart and some fear his reign. They know they stand to lose their source of wealth when he comes to power. Thor is clueless to all the intrigue. It is ironic that I find myself in the position of being Thor’s greatest protector.”

                “Thor doesn’t really know you at all does he?” Natasha says.

                “He really doesn’t.” Loki says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys.


	6. Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Santa has brought you smut!

                Thor returns from his shopping trip with jewelry and a gourmet meal in hand. Tony gives him a few pointers on setting a romantic mood and has Jarvis pipe in some classical music softly in the background. Thor sets a small table in their room for a small intimate dinner and lights some candles.

                “What’s all this?” Loki asks quirking an eyebrow at his husband. “Plying me with food and drink is not necessary. I assure you Thor, I’m a sure thing.” Loki says.

                “You are so much more to me than a womb Loki. I need you to know that. I know these trinkets are very late and insignificant, but they are also sincere.” Thor says as he presents Loki with a gift wrapped box. Loki pulls at the ribbon and opens it to find the most splendid jewel encrusted diamond emerald necklace his eyes have ever beheld. It is fit for a future queen of Asgard. Already Loki is formulating an entire new wardrobe that will showcase Thor’s gift. Loki will pay a visit to the palace seamstress the minute they return.

                “It is lovely Thor. Thank you.” Loki says.

                “There’s more. Anthony took me to a store that specializes in merchandise that ah….is meant to enhance pleasure. I bought some things that I hope will please you. Anthony said some of these items are an acquired taste and aren’t for everyone. If you don’t like them I will throw them away.” Thor says. Loki reaches out for the bag but Thor pulls it back. “Anthony also said….some of the items in here are for you to use on me. He said a role reversal might be something you would like.” Thor says as a blush creeps into his cheeks.

                “Oh? Interesting. Let me see.” Loki says reaching out for the bag again and taking it from Thor. Loki pulls out a large vibrator, a clit rocket, a cock ring, an anal plug, various lubricants, fuzzy handcuffs (Loki quirks a brow at these), a whip, a blindfold, a gag, and some thin soft rope. “These furry wrist cuffs are ridiculous.” Loki says and tosses them away. “The rope, however, will be quite helpful-later. I think I will enjoy using these items very much but right now Thor I need you to put me on my back and fill me with every drop of seed you have.” He says.

                Thor noticed the pungent scent of Loki’s heat when he came into the room. Loki has a slight dampness to his hair and a layer of sweat on his body. He is ready to be bred. Thor pulls off his coat and then his shirt, tossing them to the side carelessly. Loki pulls the sash of his robe and lets it drop to the floor. He is stark naked and his cock is sticking straight out.

                Thor looks at Loki with his big warm golden smile and it is in moments like this when Loki feels affection for the great big brute. Thor drops to his knees and buries his face in Loki’s crotch. He licks Loki’s little head which flushed a lavender color and is leaking pre-cum. He grasps the base of Loki’s cock to better guide it down his throat as his other hand goes underneath to pull open the damp petals needing attention.

                “Ah!” Loki keens as Thor hollows out his cheeks and sucks him eagerly. Loki feels his legs turning to Jell-O. Everything is more sensitive. “Thor! My legs. Move me to the bed.” Loki cries. Thor pulls his mouth away and gets up off his knees. He sweeps Loki up into his arms and carries him to the bed. Loki’s skin is warm to the touch now and Thor knows that the basic act of mating is what Loki needs most. He quickly finishes pulling off his pants and settles on top of Loki for a good long marathon session.

XxXxXxXx

                Thor is exhausted and his balls ache. He’s been rutting Loki non-stop for 5 hours and needs to rest, but Loki is still begging for more. He’s insatiable and Thor is not sure what to do. Loki’s cock is still rock hard and his quim is just absolutely sloppy from all the fluid and seed buildup. Thor is on his stomach lying next to Loki, catching his breath. Loki scans up and down Thor’s bronzed beefy form. Thor has the most glorious ass Loki has ever seen. Truly it is a work of art. He’d very much like to fuck it. Loki decides he’s not going to ask, he’s just going to mount. His balls are aching from need and Thor is completely spent. Loki moves to straddle Thor’s thighs.

                “What are you doing?” Thor says. He barely has the energy to lift his head and look back at Loki. Loki runs his thumb down the crack of Thor’s ass to convey his intent. Thor groans.

                “I think I’ll get that rope now.” Loki hops off the bed and grabs the bag of toys. He looks at the different lubes and picks one he likes, the clit rocket, and the rope. He grabs Thor’s wrists one at a time and ties them to the bed posts. Thor just lays there and lets him, curious as to what Loki has planned for him. Loki gets back on the bed and straddles Thor’s thighs again. He squirts out a little lube and coats the toy. The clit rocket is just a small slender vibrator with a bulbous tip. The couple of times Thor let Loki fuck him in the ass Thor either didn’t remember it or didn’t care for it. Loki is going to make sure Thor finds this pleasurable because he wants to do this again and on a much more frequent basis.

                Loki pushes the head of the toy into Thor’s tight opening. It is slender enough to not be too uncomfortable.

                “Loki …what are yo……AHHHH! LOKI!” Thor shouts as the toy vibrates right against his prostate. If Thor had not already been so completely spent Thor would have come instantly. Loki massages the toy in a circular motion against that spot over and over again eliciting moans from the thunderer of an involuntary nature. Loki smirks. He’s pleased with himself. Thor arches his ass in the air in need. He wants more. He wants to be filled and stretched and pounded. Loki withdraws the toy then, causing Thor to whimper and protest. However, Loki quickly replaces the object with his slicked up cock and presses in.

                Thor keens from the intrusion as does Loki. “Ooooooh.” Loki lets out a low moan as the squeeze of Thor’s entrance around his cock brings out his dominant masculine side. He has not indulged it in so long. Loki quickly sets a punishing pace as Thor buries his face in the pillow to stifle the noises he’s making. Thunder claps outside. The rain falls and Loki smiles as his first spurting of seed fills Thor’s passage. He’s still hard though. The heat is coaxing Loki to not only be bred, but to impregnate another. Loki pounds Thor’s ass mercilessly for another 2 hours, filling his husband’s hole until it is just as sloppy as his own quim. When he finally pulls out it is with a squelching sound. Thor’s hole gapes and Loki can see the white cream pooled inside it. This must be what Thor sees when he does this to him. Loki loves it. Finally exhausted he curls up next to Thor and falls asleep, with Thor still tied to the bed.  

XxXxXxXx

                The morning comes and after a good hot bath for them both Thor takes Loki’s pussy lips into his mouth and sucks them harshly. Thor had ordered Loki to sit on his face. “Uh….Thor…..I need your cock! Uh….give me your seed…….” Loki begs. Thor intends to but he wants to tease Loki a little before they begin another marathon session of fucking. Loki takes his cock in hand and strokes himself as he grinds his hips down on Thor’s penetrating tongue. Thor is squeezing the globes of Loki’s ass, pulling them apart to slip a digit inside. Suddenly Loki hears a buzzing sound. It is the sound of the vibrator, the big one.

                Thor pulls Loki off his face then and Loki pouts. He was about to come. Thor has Loki straddle his cock but in the opposite direction. Loki doesn’t understand why he would ride Thor on top and not face him? Loki tries to start a rhythm as Thor’s cock slides into his quim, but he is stopped by Thor’s hand on his hip. It is then that Loki feels the vibrator breech his tighter hole.

                “Ah!”

                “Now ride me as hard as you can.” Thor orders. Loki does. Thor uses his thumb to keep the toy firmly lodged deep inside Loki’s sweet tight ass as Loki bounces up and down on Thor’s shaft. Everything feels tighter for them both and Thor can even feel the vibration through Loki’s inner walls. It feels amazing. Both men come quickly with mutual shouts of bliss. Loki pulls off and come drips out of him. Thor wants to see.

                “Spread your legs darling. Show me.” Thor’s gravelly voice is heavy with arousal. Loki lies back on the bed and spreads his legs to present himself to Thor. Loki’s rose bud is so purple and flushed with blood. His beautiful pussy is puffy from engorgement and abuse. His petals are dripping with milky morning dew. Thor’s face is red with arousal and he grabs Loki’s hips to pull him forward. Thor mounts Loki again and pounds into his mercilessly, emptying his balls repeatedly of all his seed into Loki’s needy womb. Loki runs scratches down Thor’s back eliciting a grunt and evermore violent thrusts. Thor growls when he comes again, biting Loki’s neck, making the lithe man mewl. A blissful smile plays across Loki’s lips as his eyes loll back inside his head. Yes. That was the one. That seed will take root.


	7. Return to the Viper's Den

                After several days of listening to the noises of the wild kingdom coming from Thor and Loki’s bedroom, Tony and the others finally see the couple emerge from their seclusion. The reunion is brief however. Thor and Loki are returning to Asgard. Thor has duties to resume. He has been away long enough. The group is unhappy about this. They hate the idea of letting Loki return to such a savage and unwelcoming place. Natasha reassures the others that Loki is far stronger than any of them had given him credit for. Loki is brave, intelligent, and more than capable of taking care of himself. If he really needs their aid at any point, they know he will come ask for it. Loki is not a wilting flower or a helpless victim. Thor packs up his meager possessions into a large satchel and tosses it over his shoulder before wrapping his other arm about Loki’s waist.

                “Farwell my friends. We’ll meet again.” Thor says.

                “We want to see the baby when it is born.” Natasha says.

                “We will do our utmost to arrange a visit.” Loki says with a smile.

                “Heimdall at your leisure.” Thor says to the sky. The air explodes in rainbow light and in a flash Thor and Loki are gone.

                “Welcome home my princes.” Heimdall says warmly. Heimdall has always been respectful towards Loki, remembering that he too is a prince. It is a pleasantry rarely extended to him from anyone else in Asgard.

                “Thank you Heimdall. What news of my father?” Thor asks.

                “It is as the councilmen feared. Your father has awakened but he is not restored and refreshed as he should be following the Odinsleep. His body is weak and his age is much advanced. You are urgently needed in the council chambers.” Heimdall informs.

                “I will away then. I will see you at the dinner table my love.” Thor smiles at Loki warmly before taking to the air while still wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

                “Tell me Heimdall, if not for me, would you do more to interfere on Thor’s behalf?” Loki asks.

                “Of course. But even my gift of all sight is not enough to protect the royal family from themselves. I am not as talented as you in playing the game of politics.” Heimdall says.

                “Yes but knowledge is power.” Loki quips.

                “That it is, but knowing your opponent’s next move and being able to do anything about it are two different things.” Heimdall adds.

                “And what is my opponent’s next move?” Loki asks.

                “General Gundirth and Lord Behur are plotting to assassinate you.” Heimdall says.

                “That is a pretty bold thing to do considering they know you could be watching them.” Loki says.

                “They think I don’t like you. Nevertheless they are taking precautions.” Heimdall says.

                “I’ve often wondered Heimdall, why do you trust me?” Loki asks.

                “Your motivations are plain to me even if they are not plain to you.” He says. Loki frowns and crosses his arms.

                “I owe Thor no allegiance.” Loki says practically pouting like a child.

                “It is not allegiance that holds you to him my prince.” Heimdall says. Loki scoffs.

                “How do they plan to kill me then?” Loki asks.

                “I suspect the meeting I witnessed was for my benefit. They arranged a diversion in the barracks at the same time as their clandestine meeting hoping I would not pay them any attention, but even then I felt like everything they were saying was deliberately for my ears. They spoke at great length of poisoning your food.” Heimdall says.

                “Too obvious. Have they been exchanging written correspondence with anyone?” Loki asks.

                “Lord Behur’s page has been sending many new orders to the palace seamstress.” Heimdall says.

                “Interesting. What does that fat ugly old toad need with a new wardrobe? He’s a greedy conniving sycophant but vanity is not one of his vices.” Loki wonders out loud. “Thank you Heimdall. You have been most helpful.” Loki decides to walk all the way back to the palace on foot. He uses the time to think. Loki could just have Heimdall inform Odin that General Gundirth and Lord Behur are plotting to kill him. Unfortunately Loki has very little faith anything would come from such an accusation. Heimdall knows this also. Odin was not very supportive of Thor’s decision to marry him and Loki suspects Odin would only give the men a slap on the wrist, or worse, support their efforts. More cunning is needed to permanently eliminate the threat.

                General Gundirth is a popular man. The men in Asgard’s army love him second only to the King and Thor. Lord Behur is a wealthy noble that benefits from the slave labor brought back by General Gundirth. The men work hand in hand to enrich one another. Odin enables them both with his war machine, using the taxes and spoils gleaned from them to enrich the treasury. But Odin’s reign is coming to an end and Thor wants true and lasting peace. He is also Odin’s only heir, or was. Loki is now with child.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

                “Loki is with child!” Thor beams as he makes the announcement to his mother, father, and the entire council.

                “That is wonderful my darling!” Frigga chirps with happiness. Thor is too focused on the happiness radiating from his mother to notice the subdued atmosphere radiating from everyone else, including his father. “We shall ring the bells tomorrow morning and make the announcement.” She says.

                “The time has come for Loki to take his rightful place beside me. He is my mate and he will be my queen. He carries the future King of Asgard in his womb and the time has long passed since he was given the rank befitting his status. He is a prince of Jotunnheim and his official recognition by our realm will go a long way to establishing a lasting peace.” Thor says.

                “Yes, especially since your son will have a claim on not one throne but two.” Lord Behur says. “When the boy is of age we can make our claim on the kingdom and bring the Jotunns permanently under our control.” The man says like a snake. Thor frowns but says nothing. Loki did warn him of the politics and intrigue surrounding him. A cold chill travels up Thor’s spine as he suddenly feels he has made a grave error in regard to Loki’s safety.

                “So be it. The coronation will take place in two weeks, at which time I will relinquish my crown to my beloved son. Long may he reign.” Odin booms to which all gathered cheer.


	8. Sewing Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More intrigue!

                The activity in the palace leading up to Thor’s coronation as King is dizzying for Loki. As promised the bells rang and the announcement of his pregnancy was made to the kingdom. The response was muted to say the least. The child will be a half Jotunn hybrid mongrel. There are more servants, guards, and foreign dignitaries in the palace than usual, making it difficult for Loki to keep track of those that plot against him. Thankfully he is not alone. He has Frigga.

                As the current Queen it is her duty to train up her replacement. Frigga has actually been training Loki for this task for years by teaching him magic, foreign languages, and the art of political subterfuge. The one thing Loki never quite mastered was knitting and sewing, which he and Frigga are practicing today at the Queen’s sewing circle. There are about two dozen ladies in attendance to hob nob with the royal family. Loki has avoided attending this particular gathering. He knows what these women think of him. They hate him. He’s a former sex slave that is going become their exalted queen. Even if Loki were Aesir they would still deride him. The fact that he is Jotunn is just an extra insult to the coveted position as Thor’s spouse.

                “No Loki, like this.” Frigga says demonstrating how to loop the thread through the seam to create a straight crisp line. Loki frowns. Never in his youth did he ever imagine he’d wield power with clothing and a needle. His mighty Excalibur.

                “My Queen, that cape you are creating is beautiful. It will look wonderful on our new King.” Lady Northman compliments.

                “Thank you Nanette. Your baby blanket is coming along well. However, this cape is for your new queen.” Frigga says with a smile. Nanette’s face falls almost unperceptively. Almost.

                “Frigga darling, you did not have to trouble yourself so.” Loki says with a bright smile.

                “Yes I did. In less than a fortnight you’ll be my Queen, and in a few months the mother of my grandchild. I just wish I had more time to finish it in private so I could surprise you with it later. Alas my schedule has been turned upside down with Odin’s declining health.” Frigga says with a sad smile. Loki loves Frigga. She is a consummate actress. This whole scene is for the benefit of the women present to watch. It is meant to be a clear signal to the others that Loki has Frigga’s full support, respect, and love. If they try to undermine Loki, they do so at their peril.

                Loki sighs as he holds up the tunic he has been making for Thor. It’s hideous. The time has long passed for him to bribe the palace seamstress to fix it and make it a presentable gift to give to Thor. Loki remembers what Heimdall told him about Lord Behur and his new large order of clothing, which is untypical behavior for the man. It could be nothing. With Odin’s impending abdication and likely death it could be that the old toad is finally sprucing up his wardrobe to impress his new King. He doubts that though, very much.

                He sends a servant to summon the woman. He is in need of a new wardrobe as well. The coronation is but several days away and Loki is going to be crowned the new queen. He must be dressed appropriately. She is a dower woman, unsmiling, stone faced even. She carries a length of linen on her arm. She will use it make several patterns which she will then transform into beautiful garments for her new queen. Loki stands still as she measures him and queries Loki about the type and color of the fabric he would like. They discuss different cuts and hemlines that Loki finds pleasing. The conversation is all business.

                “My lady, I was wondering if you could do a favor for me?” Loki asks.

                “Yes prince consort.” The woman replies plainly.

                “My gift for Thor is not coming along as nicely as I would have hoped. My sewing skills are sorely lacking and the tunic I am making him is…..not recognizable as a tunic. Would you be able to finish it for me?” Loki asks. A small glimmer of a smile passes over the woman’s lips, the first Loki has ever seen on her face.

                “Aye prince Loki. I will do this for you.” She says.

                “I thank you my dear. You will be well compensated for your effort.” Loki says. The seamstress finishes her work and Loki hands her the bundle of poorly made clothing with a nod of thanks. She takes her leave and Loki watches her go. The time has come to spy.

                Loki uses the invisibility spell Frigga taught him early on in his marriage to Thor and follows her. Loki thinks of Jarvis in this moment. During the short time Loki spent with Thor and his friends on Midgard he’d been exposed to the human’s technology. The disembodied voice seemed to see and hear everything in every room simultaneously. Loki wishes he had such a gift in this moment. Intrigue and betrayal is breeding in every corner of this place.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

                “But my prince surely you do not wish to deprive the treasury of such a great river of wealth? Without the slaves you’ll be forced to raise taxes on the average Asgardian citizen to pay for all this splendor.” Lord Behur argues.

                “Or I could draw down the size of our army. If I succeed in brokering the peace agreements I want with the other realms keeping such a large fighting force will no longer be necessary. It seems to me that the current size of our military exists purely for the sake of perpetuating itself through conquest.” Thor says.

                “And what will you do will all those unemployed men who have known nothing but the battlefield their entire lives? You invite crime and civil unrest with so many skilled men going hungry and without purpose.” General Gundirth says.

                “Then they shall be taught a new trade that they might learn to feed themselves.” Thor says.  

                “That is easier said than done my son. I speak from experience on this. Our people have not known poverty in centuries. The change you would institute would be a difficult one. Our people will suffer.” Odin advises.

                “People are already suffering. Every day I find a new dead body of some young girl fucked to death by our men! A practice which I ordered to stop months ago! Why is it still happening? Captain?” Thor shoots a glare at Captain Gundirth.

                “My prince. The thralls we capture from other realms please the men and keep them happy…and loyal.” The Captain says.

                “If the men that serve me can be so easily bought or turned by such a low practice then they have no place in my service. Such men are not men of honor and are not welcome to fight by my side. The practice of slavery will STOP! The practice of rape will STOP! If I find anymore dead bodies outside the barracks Captain, I will hold you personally responsible.” Thor says.

                “You are not king yet Thor!” Odin growls.

                “I will be king soon enough. Defy my orders at your peril gentlemen. Dismissed!” Thor spits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up. There's gonna be some Game of Thrones kinda shit going down!


	9. The Coup

               Loki returns to his bed chambers feeling shaken. He’d followed the palace seamstress and saw her commit her betrayal against her crowned prince and soon to be king. Loki now knows how Lord Behur and Captain Gundirth plan to usurp the throne and it makes his gut wrench. It is an elegant plan really. Loki is impressed. Nevertheless, Loki must now use the information he has to maximize his advantage. Most important of all, the perpetrators must be caught red handed in their attempt to assassinate the royal family and blame Loki for their deaths. Loki must now engage in a lethal game of chess.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

                Odin stands on the dais of the throne. He looks regal, powerful, and elegant in his armor and helmet. He has his mighty golden staff in one hand and a raven on his shoulder. He looks every inch the king he is, but he also looks very old, haggard, and tired. It is plain to all that he is not long for this world. Valhalla beckons for the son of Bor to join its ranks. Loki stands beside Frigga on the steps wearing a beautiful gown made for him by the palace seamstress and the cape Frigga made him. Frigga too is wearing a new outfit. Thor is wearing the tunic that “Loki made for him” beneath his polished ceremonial armor.

                Thor kneels before his father and swears the oaths of duty and responsibility. There are foreign dignitaries present from every realm, including Jotunnheim. Loki’s brother Helblindi is present. They have not laid eyes on one another in over a decade. Loki, once the proud heir to the throne of Jotunnheim was taken and given as a gift to Thor for the prince to use like tissue and throw away. But that did not happen. Loki is still alive and is now kneeling before Thor, a crown being placed on his head. Helblindi’s stomach churns and his chest aches. His little older brother, once a friend and confidant, is now his foe. In Loki’s absence, Helblindi has been named Laufey’s heir but Helblindi knows that any child Loki’s bears will also have a legitimate claim to the Jotunnheim throne. He knows that one day they will meet on the battlefield and fight one another over their birthright. It makes him hate the Asgardians all the more. He does not blame Loki for doing what he must to survive in this place. Thor was supposed to rape him to death, not crown him Asgard’s new queen. In saving his own skin, Loki may well have damned thousands of lives of his own countrymen.

                Helblindi hates Asgard. This realm just takes, and takes, and takes, and just when their people are on the verge of getting back to some level of normal Asgard strikes again and crushes them underfoot. The bullying, the pillaging, the wars must stop. Helblindi is tired of seeing his people carted away in chains to serve in Asgard as slaves. He is not alone in his sentiments either. The other realms are tired of it too. With Odin dying and a brand new inexperienced King on the throne, now may be the time for all the other realms to align and fight Asgard together.

                Loki rises to his feet and is declared Asgard’s new queen to which the people cheer politely. Now, showing a united front as Asgard’s new rulers, Thor finally speaks, addressing his people for the first time as their King.

                “Good people of Asgard. Long have you known me. You have watched over me as my mother birthed me, as the soldiers trained me, as my father guided me, and as my husband taught me how to love. You have watched me grow from a babe at my mother’s breast, to a young rash adolescent, and now into a responsible man. I would not be the man I am today were not for the people around me. My father taught me strength and my mother taught me compassion, but it was Loki who taught me consequence. Many of you know that your new Queen was once my slave. Brought from Jotunnheim as a war trophy to use and abuse and toss aside like so much refuse, I discovered a love like no other and learned the value of a single life. It is my first decree as your new King to declare slavery within the realm of Asgard illegal. Effective immediately all slaves are to be released and sent home to the realm from whence they came. Asgard will no longer treat people as property. I do this in the hopes of brokering new treaties with the other realms that will lead to an everlasting peace.” Thor concludes his speech and first edict.

                The people of Asgard cheer for their new King. He is so noble, so wise, so honorable and good. He is young and idealistic with a golden heart. Helblindi for his part is stunned. He did not expect such a decree from the son of Odin. He can tell he is not alone in his sentiment. The delegates from Alfheim, Svartleheim, and Vanaheim all look surprised as well. Thor has been King for all of two minutes and has already set his rule far apart from that of his father’s. For the first time in a long time, Helblindi has hope that war is not in his future.

                The common people disperse, some to follow their new king’s command to free the slaves under their charge. These people are not happy. Many others are celebrating however. The nobility file into the feasting hall to enjoy the celebration and wage political warfare. Loki felt Lord Behur’s and Captain Gundirth’s gaze all throughout the ceremony. Both men sneered at Thor’s proclamation; a bold thing to do. It won’t be long before they make their move.

                The royal family takes some time to change out of their ceremonial best down to something, while still formal, a little more comfortable. Thor is still wearing the tunic the seamstress finished which is a stunning shade of purple with beautiful golden trim.  Thor and Loki promenade into the feasting hall and take their seats in the place of honor at the high table. From his high perch in the hall Thor can see out to the gatehouse at the end of the Bifrost. In the distance the great rainbow light is streaking the sky as thousands of slaves migrate to make the trip home.

                The meal is served and great trays of whole roasted beasts are heaved upon the tables to the delight of the gathered gentry. Loki uses his magic to scan the food for poison and other contaminants. The food is clean. Loki is positioned to Thor’s immediate left, with Frigga positioned to Loki’s left. Odin is on Thor’s right. As they eat Thor is presented with many gifts from his subjects and others paying homage from other realms. Everyone wants to be in the new king’s good graces.

                Thor smiles warmly as wave after wave of people approach him to pay their respects. As he basks in their good will, Loki scans the room and notices Lord Behur watching the high table with obvious anticipation. In fact, the man looks like he is losing his patience. Where is Captain Gundirth?

                Thor’s smile falters. His head is swimming. He closes his eyes and shakes his head. He must be tired from the day’s activities. He also feels short of breath and his skin itches. All the color drains from Thor’s face. He looks pale. Suddenly there is a scream from his left. Loki is on the floor. It’s Frigga. Frigga is screaming.

                “Loki…..” Thor feels his body sway to the right before everything goes black.

                Lord Behur watches the scene unfold at the high table from his seat. Thor is down, which was supposed to happen. But Loki is also down, which was NOT supposed to happen! Frigga and Odin are still awake and alert as well. What went wrong? Thor, Odin, and Frigga should all be dead and Loki should still be alive…so that he may be accused of treason.

                “They’re dead!” Frigga screams as tears streak her face. “My son! My grandchild! Who has done this?!” Frigga screeches. Thor’s limp body lays on the floor, pale and lifeless. Loki is curled in a ball beside him. Frigga is cradling Thor’s head as she wails in despair.  Odin for his part is shocked. He can feel the Odinsleep wanting to take him again, but he cannot succumb. His people need him. His heir has been murdered and Asgard is without a king! Even Loki, pregnant with Thor’s heir, lies dead on the floor. The house of Odin is finished!

                “Guards! Seal the room! None shall leave until the criminal is found!” Odin bellows. Frigga pulls at Thor’s clothes to inspect his body to determine how he died. His entire torso is covered in a red rash. Loki’s is as well.

                “Poison! Their clothes were poisoned! Where is the palace seamstress? Seize her!” Frigga cries. Lord Behur blanches at Frigga’s order. If the woman is found and captured they will torture her until she names her accomplices. She’ll name him for sure! Lord Behur tries to make for the exits but there are guards everywhere and no way out. Minutes tick by as the people cry out their anguish and wait for the seamstress to arrive. The guards found her hiding in a closet on the servant level of the palace.

                The joyless stone faced woman is horrified. This was not supposed to happen! She did not poison Prince Loki’s clothes, and why aren’t Frigga and Odin dead beside Thor? Loki was supposed to be implicated in their deaths not her! Thor was supposed to fall down dead and Loki was to be blamed with Thor’s tunic as proof of his treachery. All the ladies of the court saw him make it at the sewing circle. It was fool proof. Who poisoned Loki? It had to have been Behur! That lying no good backstabbing weasel! He promised her a luxurious retirement with a large compliment of slaves to see to her every comfort. The guards drag her before Odin a frightened weeping mess.

                “My son and his queen are dead! Explain yourself! You made these garments yes?” Odin demands.

                “I made Loki’s garments yes, but not Thor’s tunic. Queen Loki made that.” She says.

                “Loki’s sewing skills were subpar. Not three days ago this tunic was unfinished and unsalvageable for someone with his lack of sewing skills. It could only have been finished with help from someone like you. You poisoned Loki’s dress just as you poisoned my son’s tunic, Your King! Didn’t you?!” Frigga screams.

                “No my Queen…..I…I….” She tries to lie as fearful tears fall from her eyes.

                “Do not compound your situation by lying to my wife and your queen. Tell us the truth and I will give you mercy.” Odin says glaring at her with his one eye. The woman’s resolve crumbles and folds. What a fool she has been to think she could trust that old witless snake!

                “It was Lord Behur my Lord! He paid me to poison Thor, and you, and her highness. Loki was supposed to take the blame! I don’t know how the poison found its way into Loki’s clothing! I swear it!” She cries. Odin glances about the room for Behur to find the old man trying in vain to fight past a set of guards to escape. He gets a punch in the face for his efforts. He is dragged beside the seamstress.

                “Take her outside and remove her head.” Odin says quietly. Two guards drag the woman away, and she screams as she is lead to her death. “As for you, who else was involved in this plot? Thor’s edict to free the slaves today put you out of business. Is General Gundirth involved in this?” Odin asks.

                “Yes. I am.” Captain Gundirth bellows from a balcony overlooking the feasting hall. “And the men guarding this hall are loyal to me. Kill the Allfather.”


	10. The Unseen

               Frigga casts an invisibility spell on herself and disappears as warriors loyal to General Gundirth descend upon her husband. Odin may be sick but he’s not dead yet. With several well placed blasts from his mighty staff seven of the guards disintegrate before the Allfather. Noblemen and gentry loyal to the Allfather grab steak knives and break glass to use as weapons. None of them have their swords, but they will still fight for their King however they can. Pandemonium breaks out in the feasting hall. Frigga is quickly forgotten as is Lord Behur who now lies on the ground with his throat slit, done so by an unseen assailant. Thor and Loki’s bodies lie on the ground forgotten.

                Odin fights hard but the large mass of bodies in the confined space all writhing and swinging about makes movement difficult. He feels the heaviness in his chest spread to his arms. His breath quickens and the room begins to spin. Darkness descends over the vision in his one good eye and then he is gone. He is taken into death, not by the point of the sword, but by time. This is not the Odinsleep. Odin’s staff clatters to the ground and the echo of the sound stills all fighting in the room as the people turn to look upon their old King. The House of Odin has fallen.

                General Gundirth enters the hall and the crowd parts for him. He comes and stands over the Allfather; looking down at the man he swore loyalty to all those years ago. He bends down and takes up the staff into his hand. The people mutter amongst themselves. They know what this is.

                “I am your King now! Kneel!” He yells. The people do so for they know the battle is lost. General Gundirth has the loyalty of the army and with Odin and Thor both dead there are none to step forward to challenge his claim. Even those men who would see justice done for Gundirth’s betrayal will follow him simply because they have no one else to lead them. If only Thor were still alive. He looks out on the masses and smiles at his handiwork, and then he remembers someone.

                “Where is the Allmother? Find her! Search everywhere!” He cries. Gundirth’s men disperse to search the palace for the former queen. It will not be so simple a task as searching for the seamstress. Frigga is a witch and will use it to conceal herself. “Collect the bodies and stick them in the healing hall for now. We will burn them in the morning.” General Gundirth orders.

                At the Bifrost site Heimdall is fighting valiantly to let as many slaves pass by as possible. Gundirth’s men have come to stop the exodus of the slaves. The Bifrost is currently open to Vanaheim and everyone there, regardless of where they are actually from are running into the light praying they touch down in Vanaheim before the light closes up. Heimdall and a handful of Frost Giant slaves are keeping the soldiers at bay but the large number of soldiers is overwhelming them. One of the Frost Giants calls upon his ice magic to build a thick ice wall and seals the gatehouse closed, trapping Heimdall and the remaining slaves inside. Heimdall lets the slaves flee and then removes his sword from the post, closing the Bifrost to Vanaheim. Gundirth’s men slowly chip away the ice wall and break through to the gatekeeper.

                They surround Heimdall and keep him prisoner under the General arrives. When the man finally arrives to survey the scene he asks Heimdall for his allegiance.

                “The House of Odin has fallen. I am King now. You will swear your loyalty to me.” He demands.

                “I swore an oath to the House of Odin and it is they which I still serve.” Heimdall says.

                “Don’t be a fool gatekeeper! I see you let the slaves get away. It is no matter. I will replace them in time. The only one left is the Allmother and we will find her and slay her. Swear allegiance to me or I will slay you here and now!” He says.

                There is a tense moment of silence before Heimdall says in a defeated tone, “I swear.”

                “Good, glad you finally came to your senses. Until further notice the Bifrost is closed. No one may come or go from Asgard until everything is sorted out, and to ensure your compliance, some of my men will remain here with you until morning.” He says. A compliment of six men stays behind to watch Heimdall as the others take their leave.

XxXxXxXxXx

                Frigga looks down on her son’s blue frozen face. All the light, warmth, and life have gone out of him, or so it would seem. Loki looks just as dead but Frigga knows better. She moves to look down on him and whispers, “I am not fooled Loki Laufeyson. I know you live. I taught you this trick. I would know if you spared my son or no. I pray that you have. I pray….” Frigga says as invisible tears fall from her eyes. She’s still hiding. She did not flee as the General expected but stayed close by, to the bodies of her dead family. If she is right in hoping that Loki and Thor are still alive she cannot let the bodies burn. She prays it is all just an enchantment. If it is the enchantment she suspects it to be, they will awaken in about 2 hours. Until then she is on her own. She needs help. Frigga knows her options are limited. Those still loyal to Thor, even in death, are either fighting, dying, or being tossed into prison. She knows that Thor’s edict to free the slaves made Thor many enemies within the army. The common soldiers are afraid of losing their jobs and status, but there are many that are still honorable. They just lack someone else to lead them. If Thor does rise again those loyal to him would rally and be forced to fight their fellow soldiers. It would be chaos. It would be civil war. Her little family needs help, and Asgard has only made enemies of the other realms. They will not render aid.

                Except perhaps one. “Midgard.” Frigga mutters.


	11. Avengers Assemble

                Frigga keeps to the walls. She’s invisible which makes the likelihood of someone accidentally bumping into her skyrocket. Quickly and quietly she makes her way out of the palace and down the main thorough fair of the city to the Bifrost Bridge. It is a long walk without a horse and by the time Frigga reaches the gatehouse she is sweaty and exhausted from running. She stops to catch her breath; trying not to breathe too loudly for fear that the soldiers will hear her. There are six of them in the gatehouse with Heimdall. They are all laughing and carousing about their easy victory over her family. Oh how she is going to make them pay! Frigga creeps up to Heimdall and gently tugs on his tunic.

                Heimdall feels a distinct tug on his clothing and turns around to look. The soldiers are all several feet away from him and conversing amongst themselves. He turns his gaze back to the cosmos and again feels a tug at his clothing. Heimdall knows the Allmother is missing and that Gundirth’s men are looking for her. This is it, their one moment to either get away or get help. Heimdall whispers.

                “You get the three on the left. I’ll get the three on the right.”

                “Did you say something gatekeeper?” One of the men inquires. Frigga unsheathes her knife from its usual place, walks behind one of the men and slits his throat. Before the men can even react to the blood spurting dying man in front of them the second one is already screaming as a sharp object is imbedded into his ribcage up into his lungs. Heimdall takes advantage of the momentary distraction and decapitates one of the men with his own sword. One of the remaining men is slashing the air wildly in hopes of keeping the invisible assailant at bay only to be blasted with a searing pain that consumes his entire being. Frigga slits his throat as well. Heimdall dispatches the two remaining men quickly and easily.

                “Graceful and perceptive as ever Heimdall.” Frigga says as she uncloaks her invisible form.

                “How may I assist you my queen?” Heimdall says.

                “Midgard. I need to find Thor’s friends and ask them for their aid. I believe Loki enchanted himself and possibly Thor to make it look like they are dead. If I am right they will awaken soon and I don’t know if there are enough men loyal to my family left to come to his side and fight the General.

                “We are in luck. All of Thor’s friends are currently gathered in a single location and can be battle ready in but a few moments. Once I open the Bifrost the general will see the light and send more men to investigate. You have at most five minutes to gather them and return.” Heimdall instructs.

XxXxXxXx

                Tony cracks open a beer and tosses another one to Clint as Bruce sips down a glass of red wine. Steve and Natasha are hanging out on the couch talking about his next door neighbor the nurse. Steve needs to ask her out but he seems a little hesitant.

                “What’s wrong? Is it that you aren’t into her?” Natasha asks.

                “I’m…I’m into her, as you kids say these days but I’m not sure I can maintain this lifestyle and have a girlfriend.” Steve says. It is a legitimate concern, one Natasha knows all too well.

                “Give it a try. You might be surprised at how flexible she can be.” Natasha says and then wiggles her eyebrows. Steve gives shy smile at that. Everyone talks in double entendre these days.  The party screeches to a halt when the balcony of the tower lights up. A woman appears with long red hair wearing an elegant gown, but the look on her face is frantic. The group rushes outside.

                “Ma’am may we be of some assistance?” Steve asks her.

                “Are you Thor’s friends? The super mortals that fought the Chitauri?” She asks.

                “Yes Ma’am we are. Is Thor in some kind of trouble?” Steve asks.

                “My son is dead. I think he’s dead. There was a coup. General Gundirth and the soldiers that are loyal to him tried to poison the royal family. Thor and Loki fell down dead after the coronation. My husband, King Odin is dead as well. He fell in the fighting. I am all that is left of the House of Odin.” Frigga sobs.

                “You said you THINK Thor is dead. What did you mean by that?” Natasha asks.

                “I should be dead. One of the conspirators confessed to poisoning my dress and Odin’s clothing as well but we did not die, while Loki did fall down dead but his clothing was NOT poisoned. I think Loki faked his death, and possibly Thor’s too, to expose the conspirators. Loki was supposed to be blamed for Thor’s death and mine but it didn’t happen that way. I think he knew something was going to happen. Please. I know this isn’t any of your business, but if there is a shred of hope that my grandchild still lives, I beg you to help me.”

                “Suit up?” Clint asks.

                “Yeah. Jarvis activate the Mach 12 now.” Tony says as he goes over to the catwalk and lets his AI butler dress him in his Iron Man suit. Frigga gawks at him slack jawed like a bewildered child as the others run inside to get their things. Except for Bruce. He simply removes his shirt. Frigga quirks an eyebrow at him.

                “Sorry. My clothes tend to get ruined when I change. I get really big and I’m tired of not having any shirts.” Bruce says as if that statement made any sense whatsoever to Queen Frigga. Steve returns in his Captain America suit with shield in hand along with Nat and Clint dressed in their black ops uniforms with guns and arrows ready to go.

                “My, you mortals clean up nicely for battle.” Frigga says as she looks at Steve.

                “Don’t freak out.” Bruce says suddenly. He turns green and grows taller…and then taller. Frigga clasps her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming at the sight of the Hulk. The great green beast lets out a mighty roar.

                “Easy there big boy. Save it for the enemy.” Tony says in his Iron Man voice. “Okay. Let’s do this. So how do we…” Light engulfs the entire group and suddenly they are all riding a rainbow light through the stars at a speed that the boggles the mind. They touch down at the gatehouse.

                “Holy shit what a rush.” Clint says and then bends over to puke. The group gets their bearings just in time to hear a large group of soldiers running towards them down the Bifrost with their swords drawn.


	12. Pink Mist

                “Ma’am are those men the enemy?” Steve asks Frigga hurriedly.

                “Yes they are.” Frigga says.

                “Hulk smash!” Steve orders. Bruce lets out a mighty roar causing the advancing men to come to a screeching halt. Some of the men turn tail to run only to be swept away by Hulk’s giant arm right into the sea. Some are unfortunate enough to fall over the edge into space to their deaths. Hulk then takes the remaining two men and grabs them by the ankles, bashing them against the Bifrost like rage dolls until they are dead. He tosses their limp lifeless bodies into the water. In the distance the group can make out troop movements coming their way. Bruce really knows how to make an entrance.

                “What’s our objective?” Steve turns to Frigga.

                “Kill General Gundirth and get to the healing room in the palace. Thor and Loki’s bodies lie in repose there. If they still live as I suspect we must protect them from the funeral pyre or any other dangers.” Frigga says. “Men still loyal to my family will also be held prisoner in the dungeons. If we free them they can help us.”

                “How do we know which one is the general?” Clint asks.

                “He’ll have the biggest helmet.” Frigga says.

                “They always do.” Tony says and then takes to the air.

                “I will lead you to the dungeons.” Heimdall says, abandoning his post for the first time in over a thousand years.

                “No! I must take them to the dungeons. You can’t open the cells.” Frigga says.

                “Then I shall go to the healing rooms and protect my princes.” Heimdall says.

                “Natasha, Clint you go with him. I’ll go with the Queen. Hulk-you provide a diversion to draw away the soldiers from the palace.” Steve says. An explosion in the distance from Tony’s little shoulder missiles signal that the party is starting. Hulk takes off bounding down the Bifrost leaving foot shaped cracks in his wake.

                “Awe. It’s like watching King Kong smash up Disneyland.” Clint says.

                “Make jokes later. Time to go.” Steve instructs. The group takes off at a run down the Bifrost towards the city. Everyone is exhausted by the time they reach the seashore. They stick to the shadows, following Heimdall’s direction to avoid being seen. It is slow going and the tension is draining. Finally they are spotted and Natasha fires her gun.

                “Shit we gotta move. People will have heard that.” Clint says.

                “This is where we part ways.” Frigga says. She leads Steve down and to the left as Heimdall leads the assassins up and to the right. Meanwhile, Tony circles the air lamenting how everyone has brought a sword to a gun and missile fight. He and Hulk are having fun! It’s like shooting fish in a barrel, or shooting skeet with Asgardian soldiers as the clay pigeons. Hulk is the one tossing them in the air. The men explode into pink mist, raining down on the soldiers below. The horror of it is so awesome in its scope that many men cower or flee.

                General Gundirth watches the scene unfold from a dark alcove on a palace balcony. His loyal soldiers are abandoning him. Those still holding firm to their oaths of fealty to the House of Odin were rounded up and arrested. Gundirth is just grateful he does not have to contend with that lot. He looks at the two strange beings demolishing his force. Who are they and what realm did they come from?  More importantly, who are they fighting for? It must be Frigga. That old Vanir witch needs to die! On a hunch Gundirth heads towards the dungeons. It is what he would do if he were in need of soldiers to fight for him.

                Frigga and Steve take down several soldiers quickly and quietly as they make their way down to the bowels of the palace. Frigga reaches the first cell and places her palm on the barrier making it drop. Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun are all there along with several soldiers and some of Odin’s old council members. Frigga works her way down the line freeing several more cells full of soldiers.

                “My Queen, we will fight to protect you and keep peace in the realm until a new right of succession can be decided.” Sif declares.

                “Fight to protect Loki. He still lives, and I believe Thor as well.  Loki knew the clothes were poisoned. He faked their deaths to expose the traitors. Mow them down.” Frigga says with more conviction than she actually feels. She is certain Loki is alive, but whether or not Loki saw fit to save her son she can only guess. Frigga knows well Loki’s mixed ambivalent feelings regarding Thor’s past treatment of him. She wouldn’t put it past Loki to let Thor die and take the throne for himself as Queen Regent until the child came of age. At the moment, however, she keeps this concern to herself. The little army takes to the stairs to join the fight for the realm.  

                Captain Gundirth hides in the shadows as the warriors flow up from below. He’s too late to stop their escape and there are now too many for him and his small contingent of men to fight alone. He is losing this battle! If he is captured they will give him a traitor’s death. Suicide is preferable. Desperate and afraid, the general sees Frigga emerge from the stairwell and lunges for her.

                “No one moves! I’ll slit her throat before you can say Valhalla! Drop your weapons! All of you. Now!” He commands and everyone complies. “Thor is dead! Odin is dead! The House of Odin is without a successor. I am the General of Asgard’s army. I am the right choice, the ONLY choice to become Asgard’s next monarch. Fighting me is folly!” The general proclaims. “And you my witchy widow will be my new wife! You’ll birth me a son whose claim no one can dispute!”

                “I hate to break it to you general but I am no longer fertile.” Frigga says defiantly.

                “Then I no longer have a use for you.” The General says. Steve sees his wrist tensing up, readying to slit her throat. He grabs his shield and flings it at them. He whacks both Frigga and the General hard in the face. Frigga will have terrible bruising but she will live. The General is blinded momentarily and it is long enough for Fandral to take his sword in hand and run the man through. He collapses in a heap upon the ground.

                “Take his body outside and display it for all to see.” Frigga orders. “I want you eight to go to the healing room and bring Thor and Loki’s bodies to the throne room. I’ll be waiting for them there.” She says.

                Heimdall, Clint, and Natasha look down at Thor and Loki. In the midst of the chaos they were forgotten by Gundirth’s men. What’s the point in guarding dead bodies anyway? Once they made their way into the healing hall they found no resistance and no trouble, just an eerie silence as the sounds of battle raged outside.

                “They look really dead to me.” Natasha says, trying to hide her sorrow. Thor is blue. His once golden bronze perfection is now stiff and cold. Loki even more so.

                “Have hope dear lady. My Queen is often right about matters such as this. She taught Prince Loki well the art of deception and magic. Playing dead is one of the tricks she taught him.” Heimdall explains.

                “Yeah well let’s hope Benjie rolls over soon and shows us a new trick, because I don’t know what Thor’s mom is going to do even if we win this fight. I mean, if these two really are dead, what is she going to do?” Clint says as he looks out a window to watch the fight below. He pulls an arrow and takes aim at a group of Gundirth’s men crouching down behind a stone wall hiding from the Hulk. He lets the explosive tipped arrow fly and the ten men cowering in fear all disperse in a cloud of limbs and pink mist.   

                “There are some lesser nobles here in Asgard that could make a claim upon the throne, but many of them are equally ranked in their distance to the family. For the people of Asgard to have to choose between them, it would be civil war.” Heimdall says mournfully.

                “Hate to break it to you Oscar, but civil war is happening right now.” Clint says.

                “No, this is just a coup. If Loki still lives as the Allmother believes, then he will have singlehandedly exposed and removed all those who would oppose Thor’s rule. Thor’s edict to free the slaves today was not popular among the ruling class. Those truly loyal to the crown will be blessed while the traitors will be slain. The kingdom has been purified in a single night, and when Thor awakens it will be to a peaceful realm of loyal subjects and loyal soldiers.” Heimdall explains.

                “God damn. Loki is one smart motherfucker!” Clint says.

                “It’s getting quiet outside.” Natasha says. They all turn their attention outside. There are many dead men on the ground. Hulk has run out of people to smash and Tony has landed on the ground, surveying the scene. A loud boom comes from behind them then. Someone is trying to open the doors to the healing hall. Heimdall strides towards the doors.

                “Wait….” Natasha says.

                “It is alright my lady. They are friends.” Heimdall says as he removes the bar holding the door shut. Sif, the Warriors Three, and a few soldiers burst into the room.

                “My lady. I take it your quarters down below were not to your liking.” Heimdall jests.

                “Wild animals don’t like being caged Heimdall. You know that. Queen Frigga has commanded that we retrieve the bodies and bring them to the throne room.” She says as she and the others move around the tables to collect them up. Volstagg, Hogun and two of the larger soldiers lift up Thor while Sif, Hogun and the others lift up Loki.

                It is funny how Loki seems less blue now that he is dead. His skin has taken on a gray pallor and is cold and stiff in a way that screams of death. Natasha hopes that Frigga is right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now to answer the question, "Does Thor live?"....


	13. Time is the Fire in Which We Burn

                 Tony looks up at the mangled body of General Gundirth which is on display in front of the palace for all too see. It looks like Thor’s friends dragged it through the dirt, gravel, and blood before stringing it up in none too flattering a pose.

                “So this is the asshole that killed Thor and Loki.” Tony says rather than asks. Bruce is standing beside him. The bright dawn of the Asgardian sun makes everything illuminate in a painful way. Bruce and Tony squint their eyes. The brightness is reminiscent of a morning after hangover where one’s head is pounding after partying too much. Except last night was not fun, it was war. The ground is slick and sticky with the blood of exploded Asgardian soldiers.

                “Thor and Loki still haven’t woken up. The Queen stayed by them all night but I get the feeling that they should’ve woken up by now.” Bruce says. Tony looks at him. “Tony….I think we are going to have to pry her off of them.”

                Tony’s face looks like it is etched in stone. He has not felt heartache such as this since the days of his captivity in the Middle East. “We should talk to Thor’s friends about what we should do. They burn their dead, don’t they?” Tony asks. Bruce nods.

                Inside the throne room Thor, Loki, and Odin are sprawled out on the floor with Queen Frigga sitting beside them keeping vigil. She clutches one of Thor’s hands in hers looking grim and desperate. Her face is bruised up and swollen but she ignores the healer that keeps hovering near her.

                “My Queen, you need rest.” Lady Eir says. She tries to reach out and touch Frigga’s shoulder but she looks at the woman with a death glare that makes the healer shrink back.

                “I will not end my vigil until they’ve awakened.” She says quietly. Sif and the Warriors Three look on silently. They know what they must do but do not have the heart to do it. Steve sits next to Sif on the dais beneath the throne. The stairs have become bleachers for mourners hoping for a miracle. Palace servants skitter about the edge of the throne room, sneaking hopeful glances that Frigga is indeed correct.

                “What should we do?” Steve whispers to Sif.

                “Nothing. Let her mourn. Let her hope. Eventually she will collapse and then we can take the bodies and prepare them for the ceremony.” She says.

                “Should we…stay? Go home? I feel awkward being here.” Steve says.

                “Stay. You were good friends to Thor in the end. You deserve to be here. I’ll have the palace servants arrange some quarters for you and your friends. Go get some rest. We will keep vigil with the Queen for now.” Sif says.

                Sif instructs a couple of servants to ready guest quarters for the each of the Avengers. They are lead as a group down to a wing and each shown to a private room. The scale of this place is astonishing. Each member of the Avengers marvel at the size of the room they’ve been given. But all too quickly, they feel the fatigue of the battle weigh on them. They succumb to sleep.

                Frigga does not succumb to sleep. For two days and two nights she does not budge. On the morning of the third day Sif finds her collapsed on Thor’s chest. A distinct smell is beginning to fill the throne room. The time has come. The dead must be given over to the stars. Volstagg plucks up the Queen and carries the poor woman to her chambers as the palace healers descend on the bodies of the royal family to prepare them for the fire.

                Frigga is lost in darkness. She jostles and screams in her sleep, crying out for Thor, always Thor. In the evening, when the sun has set she is pulled from her nightmare by a tug on her foot. She sits up screaming as tears fall away from her eyes and for a moment she does not know where she is.

                “My Queen, it is time.” Sif says.

                “No! No they still live! We cannot burn them, they’ll die!” Frigga cries.

                “My Queen the bodies are beginning to rot. The stench of death perfumes the air around them. I am sorry my Queen but they are gone.” Sif says. Frigga sobs loudly and her body trembles. She has lost everything. When the Queen is all cried out Sif helps her into the bath and helps her dress like a child. The citizens of Asgard wait patiently for their Queen to appear. They will not start without her.

                When Frigga emerges from her chambers she finds the corridor is filled with palace servants, each standing at attention as she passes. Indeed the entire path to the ocean shore is lined with her subjects. They follow her as she passes them, falling in behind the ever growing crowd until the entire population of the city walks behind her. The Avengers are among them.

                Since they had little time to pack, they have been provided spare clothing by the palace staff. Tony, Bruce, Steve, and Clint all look smart in navy blue tunics and pants. Sif loaned Natasha one of her rarely worn gowns. It too is navy blue. The Foreign dignitaries from the other realms are there too. During the fighting they kept to their rooms within the palace. Helblindi looks out to the boat holding Loki and Thor’s bodies. Normally each body would get its own boat, but Thor’s friends knew how much Thor loved Loki. They were placed together and will burn in each other’s arms. Frigga is supposed to give the signal to release the arrows, but Sif knows she cannot. Clint does the honors and releases the first arrow into the air, which lands on Odin’s boat. Fire fills the boat quickly as it starts to float away. Clint releases the second arrow and lands down upon Thor and Loki’s boat straight and true. Frigga lets out a loud sob then. Her grief swallows her as the fire swallows the boat. All hope is lost.

                The wind picks up and the fire turns green. The boat explodes in a blast of cold air and the ocean freezes over. Thunder rolls and lightening dances across the sky as Mjolnir, abandoned at her spot on the feasting table bursts forth from a palace window as though it was shot from a canon. Frigga goes quiet and her heart pounds in her chest as Thunder God and hammer unite, flying up into the air with Loki in his arms. The crowd roars with joy as Thor and Loki touch down on the beach, looking very well rested.

                “What did we miss?” Loki asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, How many of you skipped to the end? Bad Reader! Shame on you!


	14. Double Meaning

                “Loki, why did we awaken in the middle of our own funeral?” Thor asks his Queen.

                “To survive a coup dear.” Loki replies. “What happened after we fell?” Loki asks.

                “The Palace Seamstress was put to death and I slit Lord Behur’s throat for the part he played, but General Gundirth had no qualms about being found out for his conspiracy and attacked Odin openly in the feasting hall. He fought well, but the Odinsleep tried to take him. He died without injury.” Frigga says distantly. Thor pulls his mother into his embrace. He knows Frigga grew to love her husband in her own small way over the years. The loss will be hard for her.

                “What of Gundirth’s supporters, the army?” Loki asks.

                “Cleared out. Those loyal to our family were either killed or put in the dungeons. Those who fought for Gundirth no longer live.” Frigga says. “Why did you not tell me? I stayed up for days waiting for you to awaken. How did you manage to stay under for so long?” Frigga asks.

                “I am sorry Frigga, but I could not tell you. You’re reaction to our deaths had to be convincing and I did not want to risk the conspirators finding out that I was on to them. I spent a week recrafting the spell you taught me. I knew whether you were victorious or the general was, our bodies would be burned, so I used that as the catalyst for our awakening. Without me as a scapegoat their treachery was exposed.” Loki says. “Now, any that might have opposed or undermined Thor’s rule have been removed. Thor’s reign going forward will be much smoother and we will face fewer obstacles.”

                “Loki, why did you not tell me? I would have smashed the General’s head in with Mjolnir. So many good men needn’t have died.” Thor says.

                “No Thor, Loki was smart. He removed not only the General but all loyal to him and managed to protect his own good name. If Loki had accused him the public would have called him a lying Jotunn traitor and accused you of being bewitched by him. Loki played the situation perfectly.” Frigga explains.  

                “Let no one doubt your value or loyalty to me now.” Thor says kissing Loki’s head. “Well, shall we pick up where we left off?” Thor booms. The crowd cheers as all turn to return to the city and the palace.

XxXxXxXxXx

                “I cannot thank you enough my friends for your assistance. You protected my mother and aided those loyal to me. I will be forever in your debt.” Thor says loudly in the feasting hall. The Avengers stand before Asgard’s new King and Queen feeling much relieved after having endured a very hard and difficult three days. “For your service to the crown and to my family I have a gift for each of you.” Thor stands and rounds the high table. He is handed a silver tray with five golden apples of Idunn.

                “Long have my people eaten the apples of Idunn to slow their aging and preserve their bodies. I give to you the gift of extended youth that Asgard and Midgard may benefit from your extended lives.” Thor proclaims before the court of Asgard. The people of Asgard cheer for Thor’s mortal friends as they each sink their teeth into the golden flesh of the magical fruit. The transformation is subtle. Tony has fewer wrinkles and their skin appears luminescent.

                Thor spends the rest of the feast thanking his loyal men with gifts and favors. The foreign delegates have come out of hiding from their quarters in the palace to congratulate the Thunderer and to negotiate new treaties. The days of slave reaping from their lands are over. Helblindi is most relieved. Loki has no desire to reclaim the throne of Jotunnheim. He has firmly ensconced himself into the power structure of Asgard. No one in this realm will ever nay say him again. Loki has earned the loyalty of the people.

                Loki and Natasha spend some time reminiscing as Thor continues with his display of Kingship.

                “You saved his ass. You could have let him die.” Natasha says.

                “Not really. The people of Asgard would have figured out that I had the ability to save Thor but chose not to. Such an act would not have inspired loyalty from them. No, I knew I needed to let Thor live.” Loki says.

                “Was that your only reason?” She presses. Loki gives a small smile at that, looking up at his husband in all his golden god glory.

                “He really is magnificent isn’t he? He’s become the man I hoped he’d be. Killing him off now would just be a waste.” Loki says.

                “Uh huh.”

                “Perhaps I’ll kill him after I birth my second child, just to be on the safe side.” Loki muses.

                “Well you could but then you’d have to raise them both alone and run the kingdom at the same time. That’s a lot for a single parent.” Natasha says.

                “You are right. I guess I’m stuck with him.” Loki says.

                “And lastly I wish to thank Loki, my Queen, my beloved, and mother of my unborn. Not a day has gone by since you came to Asgard that you did not suffer for my sake. You suffered first by my own hands, and then by the distrustful tongues of the people. You have been insulted and derided for many years and still you protected me when you were well within your right and ability to seize the throne of Asgard for yourself in the name of our child. From this day forward I declare it a crime for any to insult you or question your loyalty to me. Let all who would do so rot in the dungeons below.” Thor says.

                Loki refrains from rolling his eyes. Surely Thor knows that such a law cannot be enforced. People are still going to think whatever they want about him. Still, it is a nice gesture, and Loki knows he has bought much good will for saving the King and House of Odin. He would be surprised if there are any naysayers left.

                “I thank you husband. Long have I sought recognition for my sacrifices and my loyalty to you over the years. I only request that the people of Asgard show me the basic level of respect they have shown Queen Frigga all these years. I must also say that I have one last surprise up my sleeve for you.” Loki says.

                “Oh? And what is that?” Thor asks.

                “I’m carrying twins.” Loki grins.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. Or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Besides smut, what all would you guys like to see in this story?


End file.
